


Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner.

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, they're in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler is pregnant with Josh's baby.how is this possible?





	Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be doing all three trimesters if i can actually care enough to finish it. I don't know why but lately i've been wanting to make fics with Josh or Tyler having kids.

Tyler had thought i'd be an okay idea to have unprotected sex with his boyfriend Josh because he knew the purple haired male was clean and he's a male so there isn't a chance he'd get pregnant, Or was it?

 

Two weeks after they had did the do Tyler had started feeling nauseous in the morning, some days he'd throw up and other times he'd just feel it but nothing happened.

He figured he was coming down with something, Josh was a bit worried but for another reason. Tyler would get over it.

Then not long after he was tired almost always, Tyler brushed it off as something it was. Nothing was wrong with him, he'd be fine, they had nothing to worry about.

A week after that the vomiting had slowed down and Josh was starting to worry less and less, Tyler would be fine.

\---

Tyler wasn't fine, he was so so sad, he started to cry. He laid in bed crying until Zack came in his room, mind you that Tyler still lived with his parents.

"Tyler? What's wrong?" Zack questioned concernedly, he sat down on Tyler's bed and comforted him by rubbing his back.

"Zack, i want toast so bad! With the butter and the toast and the white bread!" Tyler cried harder, Zack was confused because why was Tyler crying about something so simple?

"Ty you know you can go make toast right?" Zack asked, Tyler bawled even harder. Zack was so confused, he didn't know what to do other than offer to make toast.

"You want me to make you some toast?" Zack offered, Tyler sniffled and nodded, he leaned up in his bed. Zack smiled awkwardly and went and made Tyler toast, he came back up and gave Tyler toast.

Zack watched in disbelief as Tyler only took one bite out of it and threw it away in the trash bin next to his nightstand.

"What the fuck Tyler?" Zack exclaimed, Tyler frowned, he was so upset.

"It tastes like toast, i want to throw up," Tyler sobbed, he held his face in his hands and sobbed even harder.

"W-Well do you want something else?" Zack questioned, he did not know why Tyler was acting this way but he wanted it to stop immediately. 

"No! I want toast but i don't want it to taste like toast!" Tyler wailed, Zack wanted out immediately, he slowly snuck out of the room to get his mom. When he got back Tyler was asleep.

Zack didn't know what that was but it was weird as all hell.

\---

hours later Tyler was up once more, this time he was craving  _something_ he didn't know what it was but he wanted it bad.

He made his way to the kitchen, it seemed as nobody was home, Tyler didn't know but it was 9 am, he sat on the sofa and cried for 20 minutes because 'everyone left him' until he was hungry again.

He looked through the fridge but everything in there made him want to puke, he looked through the cabinets and saw poptarts in one of them, he smiled brightly and took it out the pack, he bit into it and immediately spit it out, it was missing something. 

He had to have this, he didn't know what but once again, he had to have it. He looked all around the kitchen for it but he couldn't find it, he once again cried.

He walked over to the home phone and let his fingers run over a number, he didn't quite remember whose number but he dialed anyways. The person answered with a confused 'hello?'

"I need something! I need it please?" Tyler whined, he wasn't really crying anymore, just upset that he didn't have what he needed to complete his meal, he now realized he was talking to his boyfriend Josh.

"Tyler? What? What do you need?" Josh sounded worried, wherever he was it was loud. Tyler thought about it, he needed pickles, not just any pickles though. He needed McDonald's pickles, and bananas.

"Josh McDonald's pickles and bananas with ice cream the kind with the nuts and chocolate but i don't want the nuts and only a little chocolate, please, i need it!" Tyler begged, Josh was confused just as Zack was earlier.

"You hate bananas and McDonalds, why do you want this?" Josh asked confusedly, Tyler whined. Why couldn't he have this, didn't he deserve this? Did Josh not want to spend any money on him anymore?

Tyler. Cried.

"Please? Please i need it so much please Josh?" Tyler begged, he could not control his emotions and he didn't know why.

"Okay okay Tyler, I'm at school so it's going to be a few hours, is that okay?" 

"No! It's got to be now, Josh please, you can just go right back to school after you bring it," Tyler insisted, Josh would do anything for his boyfriend, this was one of the things.

"I'll bring it to you okay? Just hold on," Josh told him, Tyler smiled widely and nodded, he hung up and went to the sofa to watch a movie, he picked bambi. His favorite movie.

Bad choice, Tyler cried when Bambi realized his mom wasn't behind him anymore, this wasn't that weird thing that made him cry, this was a sad scene that'll make anyone sad.

Soon the door was open and Josh calling to Tyler, Tyler made him aware that he was in the family room.

"Jesus Ty, your face is so puffy and red holy shit, why have you been crying?" Josh was overly worried and he should have been.

"I don't know, i've cried like a million times today. Where's my shit?" Tyler frowned, Josh pulled out pickles but they weren't from McDonalds, this was already going to to go downhill.

Tyler didn't cry, he wasn't sad he was mad.

"Jesus Josh! I asked for  _McDonald's_ pickles, these are from Burger King," Tyler seethed, he glared at Josh, the burger king smell made him want to puke his guts out and that's what he did.

He unexpectedly vomited in his lap, he grimaced and looked down and seeing the puke on his lap made him throw up more. 

"Oh my god Tyler! That's it, i'm taking you to the hospital right now," Josh boomed, he used the burger king bag to let Tyler throw up but the bag smelled like burger king and it disgusted Tyler so much.

Josh carried Tyler to the downstairs bathroom, despite all the vomit, Josh still let Tyler cry in his neck, puke was over his mouth and it was disgusting but Josh wasn't going to react to it.

By the time he got to the bathroom he was covered in vomit and so was Tyler. He sat Tyler down and let him vomit in the toilet, Tyler looked at Josh and saw how he covered Josh in filth, he started to sob uncontrollably, he hated whatever was wrong with him so much.

After a while Tyler was done, Josh cleaned him up and made sure he was situated and had everything he needed before going to clean himself.

He took a nice long shower, suddenly the door opened slowly and Tyler came in with a frown, he just sat on the toilet seat and waited for Josh to get done.

Josh stepped out the shower and Tyler offered him a towel which he took, Josh quickly got ready and but on Tyler's shoes because Tyler was about to cry because he couldn't properly tie it.

Josh took Tyler to the hospital and they waited for a while, a pretty old looking lady came and called Tyler's name.

The doctor did the normal check up and Tyler told her about everything and the doctor advised an ultrasound which Tyler did, the doctor looked at the screen in awe and confusion, she turned to Tyler and Josh.

"Is something wrong? Is he going to die? How long does he have left? Is there anything you can do for him?" Josh asked question after question. The doctor shook her head and glanced at Tyler.

"I have to ask this to properly give you results, were you born female at birth or anything like that?" She question, Tyler screwed up his face and tilted his head and answered with a small 'No?'

"Well then Mr. Joseph, you're pregnant." She blurted, both Tyler and Josh's mouths dropped, this woman has got to be kidding.

"W-What? How am i pregnant? Are you joking?" Tyler questioned with squinty eyes, the doctor shook her head and place the sensor on Tyler's belly and pointed to a small blob on the screen.

"That's your baby, right there," The doctor, Ms. Elliott, pointed out. Josh eyes widened because sure enough that there was a fetus there, Tyler was screwed.

"Okay um, i can't have a baby, i'm still in highschool what the hell," Tyler panicked, how was he going to break this to his mom? 'Hey mom, you know my boyfriend? Yeah, him and i had unprotected sex and apparently i'm pregnant. Ha nice surprise right?' No. Josh was just as panicked as Tyler, he couldn't take care of a baby, he could barely take care of himself but it'd be great to have made something with the boyfriend he loved with all his heart.

"Mr. Joseph do you want to abort it?" Mr. Elliott queried, this caught both of the males attention.

"What? Abort it?" Tyler whispered, he thought about it, it would solve their problem but Tyler would feel so guilty knowing that something, a small something was alive in him and he aborted it, should he just solve the problem and never speak of it again? It could work. That would solve everything.

Tyler looked back up to the doctor and nodded hesitantly, Josh looked at Tyler and he frowned at the decision, he stayed quiet though because it was Tyler's body and he could do whatever he want with it, it was just an embryo right?

"Okay Mr. Joseph, i'll give you the contact information for a recommended clinic. If that is all then we're done here," Ms. Elliott smiled, Josh wasn't satisfied, if Tyler was going to get rid of them he wanted something to remember what they could have.

"May i have a picture?" Josh questioned suddenly, the doctor nodded and printed out a picture of the fetus and she gave Tyler the information. After that they were on their way home (Tyler's house) Josh was pretty much silent the whole ride, he wasn't mad at Tyler or anything, it was his body and everything, Josh was just kind of disappointed and he didn't have anything to say.

They got out the car and into the house that was still empty, Josh sat down on the couch and Tyler sat next to him, extremely close.

"Josh?" Tyler called, Josh made a small 'hmm' as a sign to continue.

"What do you think we should do?" Tyler whispered, Josh was quiet for a minute, Tyler looked at him when Josh wasn't responding, Josh was staring at the ultrasound picture rubbing his thumb over the small blob, it was barely recognizable. Only if you looked hard enough and once you did you couldn't unsee it.

"Josh i asked a question.." Tyler reminded, Josh gasped back into reality and looked to his small boyfriend.

"Tyler, there isn't a we, it's your body i don't have a say in it, it's you, unless you want me to have one," Josh deadpanned, Tyler frowned and climbed into Josh's lap.

"Of course you have a say in it, you're the one who put it in me, you have some kind of say in it, don't you agree?" Tyler questioned, he nuzzled his face into Josh's neck, Josh was so comfortable holy jesus.

"Well i kinda wanted to see what it'd be like, y'know? Us being parents and all that, i mean highschool isn't that big of a problem because we're both seniors and we're going to graduate soon, in maybe a couple months. But don't listen to me do what you think you should do." Josh admitted, Tyler thought about it again, he made a pros and cons list.

Pro: Josh's baby.

Con: 9 months to wait.

Pro: He could make a great dad and so could Josh, plus help from parents and siblings.

Con: He wouldn't be able to do the things he loved, like basketball.

Pro: Josh would take care of him, he does it now but it'll be different because he's pregnant.

So far it seemed as the good things won over the cons. He just loved the idea of Josh cuddling him and rubbing his big pregnant belly and talking to it softly, it had Tyler grinning like a madman.

"I think we should keep it and see where it goes from there, i should look up more about this to see what i should expect. Are we in this together, Josh?" Tyler asked with a small smile, he held out his pinky. Josh smiled and kissed the top of Tyler's head, he laced his pinky around Tyler's.

"Together as always Baby Boy, whatever you need i'm here," Josh let his boyfriend know, he laid down on the couch and Tyler laid on top of him and wrapped his arms around Josh's neck and buried his face in Josh's neck. Josh wrapped his arms around the boy's thin waist and they both fell asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> On a scale of 1 to 10 how trash was that? Please let me know


End file.
